


True care truth brings

by hybristophilica



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Because yes, Bottom Aomine, Eating out, Hair-pulling, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, aomine’s a sandwich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 03:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20302543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybristophilica/pseuds/hybristophilica
Summary: Aomine and Kagami are fucking, and Momoi decides to join them.





	True care truth brings

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone that has encouraged me to post this, and a even bigger thanks to AutMarie1996 on Twitter for beta-reading this and pointing out every mistake I had missed; I’m still unsure about it, but I know I’ll never be satisfied with it so I’m just gonna post it. I hope you enjoy!

“Fuck, Kagami, yes, oh shit,” Aomine moaned against the pillow, pushing away sticky blue locks from his forehead. His hips met Kagami’s thrusts as little gasps filled up the air. He was currently on his hands and knees and behind him, Kagami was fucking him hard, and so good.

“Yeah baby? You like to feel me so deep? You take me so well, like a good slut, you take it all,” Kagami panted, leaning down so his chest was pressed against Aomine’s back.  
The other boy whimpered, raising his head and turning to the side to find Kagami’s mouth against his.

“Yes, yes,” he whined, unable to form more coherent or articulated sentences right then. Their lips were sliding against each other, and their breaths were mixing in the middle.  
The bed squeaked, victim of Kagami’s strength, accompanying the noises of their pants and moans. Aomine could feel the wet slapping of Kagami’s balls against his perineum and parted his legs a little more, greedily.

Just when Kagami grabbed Aomine’s hair and pulled his face up, the door creaked open and Momoi entered.  
When he noticed her, Kagami slowed down and let go of Aomine’s hair, but didn’t stop thrusting inside of him.  
“Satsuki...we couldn’t wait anymore... but hurry, come here,” Aomine said, lowering himself a little as he pressed the upper part of his chest into the mattress.

Momoi shook her head with a small dirty smile, keeping her eyes on the couple in front of her. She sat down in front of Aomine, leaning her back against the pillows before the headboard.  
“I think I’ll watch you two for a little,” she said. Aomine smirked filthily at her. She’d always liked to watch.  
“Fine, but I want to fuck you when you’re ready,”

Momoi chuckled and leaned over to kiss his cheek. Kagami demanded her attention too, meeting her in the middle for a second kiss.  
“You’ll have the chance to do that, Dai-chan, but for now I want Taiga-kun to restart what he interrupted. You were so hot, I want to see more of it,” Momoi said, leaning back as she parted her legs a bit, and put a hand over her panties.

Kagami grinned, and then grabbed Aomine’s hair again, pulling them back roughly. “Did you hear our princess Daiki? She wants to watch. We don’t want to disappoint her, do we?” He whispered against Aomine’s ear, but his eyes were focused on Momoi only. Before Aomine had a chance to reply, the other gripped his hip with one hand and and pulled him back as he thrust inside again, with force.  
Aomine’s eyes fell shut as he let out a loud moan, falling against Momoi’s bare thighs.  
“Fuck yes, fuck, fuck,” he was gasping, breathing hard against the girl’s skin.

Momoi swallowed, silently touching herself to the sight of her boyfriends. From where she was sitting, she had a clear view of Aomine’s ass, raised up in the air, and of Kagami’s dick sliding inside and outside of him.  
Most importantly, all their muscles was displayed in front of her.  
Aomine’s back was arched so beautifully while he took it, and Kagami, his pecs and abs clenched every time he moved forward, making Momoi want to touch all of them.  
She relaxed against the pillows and started to let her self control go, rubbing herself over the soft texture of the underwear. She was getting wet quickly.

Kagami was looking at her thighs and hand, and when their eyes met, he pulled Aomine’s hair back and started moving in synch with her movements.  
“Taiga, fuck, yes, it feel so good,” Aomine groaned below, gasping at the pleasure of feeling Kagami so deep inside of him, pulling his hair so hard at the same time.  
Momoi’s hand stopped for a second, just the time she needed to take off her bra and throw it to the side. When she sat back again Aomine’s hand cupped her right breast.

“Look at these... that’s what I’m talking about...” He mumbled under his breath. He gave it a hard squeeze before he looked behind at Kagami with a raised brow. Kagami got the message and let go of his hair, slowing down again in order to watch his lovers.  
Aomine leaned down and took one of Momoi’s nipples into his mouth, sucking hard and occasionally biting, not gently, not too hard either. He knew how she liked to be handled. He then moved to the left one, massaging and pinching the abandoned one with his hand.  
Momoi’s eyes were focused on him now, and the sighs leaving her lips were the confirmation he needed to keep it going.

Kagami leaned down and bit on Aomine’s shoulder, growling in his ear. He kept up a regular nice pace he could last for hours with, but that he knew drove Aomine crazy, since it wasn’t nearly enough for the other.  
“Now now, Daiki, why don’t you eat her out?” the red haired boy suggested with a roll of his hips.  
The glint in Momoi’s eyes convinced Aomine that yes, he would indeed eat her out next. He watched her take off her panties, and then grabbed her soft thighs, parting them in front of him.

The tan boy took a couple of seconds to focus on what he wanted to do. Kagami was fucking him slow and deep now, and fuck that was good, but he wanted Momoi to feel good too. And all three of them knew she would, if Aomine’d eat her out. He was the best of them to give oral. He would deep-throat Kagami and suck him off as lewdly as the other wanted him to, or he would let Momoi ride his face and rub against his mouth without a problem. And the best thing about it was that he loved every second of it. Aomine loved to hear the moans Kagami let out when he forced his head down to take more of him down his throat, or the gasps Momoi would release when Aomine’d keep her thighs still as he assaulted her clit mercilessly. He loved to make his partners feel good, he loved to watch them fall apart because of him.

Aomine positioned himself between Momoi’s legs, letting her fingers caress his short hair as he watched her and leaned down, right in front of her need. She squirmed a little in the wait, hating the tease, but every second of patience was rewarded when it came to Aomine. When his tongue licked from her lips to her clit she arched on the bed, moaning softly against her free hand. Kagami sighed, staring at the beautiful position Aomine’s tongue had caused her to move into, but the best had yet to come.

Aomine took his sweet time with Momoi. After he avoided her clitoris for several minutes, the girl’s patience finally snapped. She grabbed Aomine’s head and pushed it down with a groan, fisting his hair not to let him escape and bringing a moan out of him too. Kagami gave her a knowing look and kept up his pace, licking his lips. It wasn’t new to them that Aomine enjoyed a rough treatment, but every time it was a pleasure to rediscover it.

Now that all of them were really in the game, the bluenette started licking and sucking Momoi’s lips more roughly, keeping her legs open wide so he could work better. He sucked her clit until he felt her shiver, then proceeded to push his tongue inside. He wanted to see her expression change. A red blush covered her cheeks, and her eyes were closed in obvious enjoyment. When he started thrusting his tongue, fucking her with it, she let out a little scream.

“You look so hot right now,” Aomine said as he pulled back, his mouth and chin covered with saliva and her fluids. Kagami pulled out of him for a second, then reached back to his bag to grab a condom.  
“Come on, fuck her,” he said, handing it to the other. Aomine opened the silver wrapping and rolled the condom on, positioning himself between her legs. Holding up on his arms, and looking into her eyes, he started to push inside, but he didn’t have time to enjoy the tightness surrounding him before Kagami slapped his left ass cheek, hard. The surprised gasp that came out of him made Momoi moan, and she wrapped one arm around his shoulder to bring him even closer.

Kagami was smirking, and just when Aomine was about to curse at him, the red headed boy spanked him again, on the other cheek. This time Aomine moaned and leaned his forehead against Momoi’s shoulder, wiggling his hips a little.  
“Fuck me again, harder,” he panted, and felt Kagami caress his reddening skin right before he thrust in again. The movement caused Aomine to slide deeper inside of Momoi, and the three of them moaned simultaneously, their bodies moving together like one.  
Aomine was trapped in the middle, Momoi’s breast were suffocating him while Kagami was fucking him from behind. _That’s what heaven must feel like_, he thought.

Momoi scratched down Aomine’s tan back when Kagami sped up the pace, and she arched against his chest, making the boy shiver at the friction caused by their nipples brushing against each other.

“Taiga, fuck. That’s it, yes! Harder, harder,” Aomine panted, turning his head to the side to suck on Momoi’s neck, pecking under her ear.

“Dai-chan! Yes! Oh yes,” she closed her eyes and turned her head a bit to give him more space to move, more skin to kiss.

Aomine was getting close to his limit. He and Kagami had started since a while, but he knew the other had more stamina than he had. Only in bed though. Kagami could make them cum countless times without him coming even once, so Aomine and Momoi were always the first to finish.

Right now, Aomine was losing it. He felt Momoi’s wet walls pulling him deeper, and her hands were everywhere, on his shoulders, in his hair, on his pecs. He was weak to them, but more so weak to Kagami’s moans in his ear. Kagami fucked him harder now, like he had been when Momoi arrived. Aomine could feel him reach deep, so deep. It felt too good to resist.

“Fuck. Oh fuck, baby, I’m going to cum!”  
He didn’t know who he was saying it to, maybe to both of them, but it didn’t matter. Momoi cupped his jaw, making him look up and gasp against her lips, and Kagami started speeding up and pushing against him, causing him to fall on Momoi’s chest.  
“Yes, y-yes! Don’t stop! Fuck, I’m coming,” Aomine groaned loudly as he came, filling up the condom.  
He let out little gasps as he enjoyed the half unconscious state caused by the high. Kagami caressed his back up and down and then held his hips again, looking at Momoi. She was petting Aomine’s head softly, but she was ready to come as well.

Kagami didn’t slow down, and when Aomine caught his breath a little he was happy to help, so he started pinching Momoi’s nipple while he sucked a hickey on the side of her neck. Thanks to Kagami’s hard thrusts and the help of Aomine’s mouth, Momoi came with a high and loud moan, making both of them shiver and swallow. Her hips were shaking because of the intensity of it, and only when she stopped Aomine pulled out of her.

Now that he and Momoi we done, it was their turn to make Kagami cum. Aomine raised his ass up and lowered his chest against Momoi, turning to look over his shoulder. His blue eyes were focused on him, and so were hers. Their relaxed, post-orgasm expression was breathtaking. Kagami swallowed at the sight, fucking hard and fast into Aomine.  
“Fuck, God, yes...” he breathed. One second before the end he pulled out and stroked himself, messily coming all over Aomine’s ass and lower back.  
The red haired boy moaned one last time before letting himself fall down on the bed. Aomine and Momoi scooted to make room, allowing him to position himself in the middle. Together they laid in silence, letting their heavy pants be the only noise.

After a bit, Aomine raised his head up and kissed Kagami, licking the corner of his mouth, and then leaned over his chest to kiss Momoi, too, caressing the smile on her lips. He looked at the both of them with fondness, and then closed his eyes, slowly falling asleep in their arms.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from All the small things by Blink-182 ( ˊ̱˂˃ˋ̱ )
> 
> Kudos and comments give me life honestly, and they boost my confidence lol so if you liked this I’d be happy to know that!! Also feel free to message me at @hybristophilica on Tumblr if you want <3


End file.
